ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Coraline: Origins
Coraline: origins is an upcoming movie made by laika that is a prequel to coraline that will be directed by Henry selick. Plot The movie opens up with a spider making a web over A hole in the ground. But then a voice starts calling to the spider causing it to fall down the hole and it lands in another world and it turns into a human like being known as the beldam. Many years later, a family known as the Lovats is now living in a house known as the pink palace. They have been living in this house for a few months, and even Though the parents shower their two kids with love and attention, the two kids are painfully bored With their new life here. The twins have also recently found a doll that looks just like both of them. The twins then go outside to go to school with their doll, and they find a cat, and they decide to bring it to school because one of the twins find it cute. But at school one of the twins is caught about bringing the cat and is sentenced to detention. Once the day is over the twins walk home and talk about their day and they both agree that it was boring. But that night after they went to sleep, one of the twins finds a weird looking key and brings it to her sister, and they decide to find where it leads them to and they take the cat with them. They then find that it unlocks a paper door and it shows a purple like portal. They then decide to go through it for some adventure. When they are going through the portal they feel something trying to get to them. Once they make it to the other side, they find that they are in a house that is in the middle of the jungle. They then see two outlandish looking people that have buttons on their eyes and look like their parents. They then tell the twins that they are their other parents, (even though the other mother does most of the talking) the twins then have dinner and their other parents give them very weird food, and when the eat it they find it to be delicious. They then go outside leaving the cat inside and ride lions, tigers, and bears. After all of that, they go to bed and the other mother and other father say “see you both tommorow.” When they wake up they realize that they are back in the real world, and decide to not tell their parents because they know that they will not believe them, and one of the twins isn’t even sure if it was real. After another boring day at school, they go home and then go back to the other world with the cat even though one of the twins isn’t sure if they should go back, and once again feel something trying to get to them. When they get to the other side again, they this time notice that it is a little creepier now, and the other mother is a little bit taller now. They still have fun hunting a hippo, but one of the twins is a bit suspicious of the other mother. That twin then sees the cat and he reveals that he can talk in the other world and also then says to her that the other mother is actually known as the beldam and is secretly evil, and wants to sew buttons on to their eyes, and used the doll to spy on them. When she asks him how he knows all of this he says that it doesn’t matter, and that she should get her sister and get out while she still can. So she decides to get her sister but the beldam says that if she leaves she will kill her parents and sister, so she has to stay, and pretend to have fun even though she knows the beldams plan. After a few days of pretending to have fun, she goes to talk to the cat after she tells her sister that she is going to go to the bathroom. She tells him that the plan has gone horribly wrong and he decides to tell her how he knows about all of this. He explains that back in the 1800s he was a human slave, but he and his parents escaped through the underground railroad. Eventually they stopped at the pink palace where a blue boy was living at the time. But one day, he found the key to the other world and went through the portal, and found the beldam but he saw through her tricks and escaped but not before she turned him into an immortal cat so he would never be reunited with his parents. (And he inherited some cat personality traits as well) So he spent the next hundred years trying to stop other kids from going into the other world but always failed, and those kids died. So they decide to get her sister and escape, but when they go inside they find out that her sister all ready had the buttons sewed onto her eyes. So then the remaining twin and the cat try to escape from the beldam because they realize that there is no hope for her sister. But as they are running, the beldam transforms into her true form, a giant killer black widow spider. They try to kick it but it is no use she almost gets caught but the cat saves her, and they get into the portal, but as they are running through the portal, a shadowy black hand tries to grab the surviving twin but fails and falls down to the depths of below. The girl asks the cat what that was, and the cat says that all he knows about it is that it is older than the beldam, it was deep, it was slow, and it knew that they were there. Once they make it through the portal and back to the other side, the cat shows that he got an old piece of candy with a hole in it which they put in the basement. She decides to stay in the pink palace so one day she can eventually save her sister. THE END Gallery Category:Laika films Category:Laika Category:Prequel films Category:Prequel Category:Prequels Category:Coraline